


Morning tea?

by Natem8



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, this is not meant to be taken seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natem8/pseuds/Natem8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsuda was being a kind soul and had made Light and L some tea this morning, since they had been working so hard. And his kindness is rewarded with a scarring sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning tea?

**Author's Note:**

> Crack fics can be my specialty.

Matsuda half-skipped-half-jogged down the hallway that lead to the room that Light Yagami and L had been sharing. Due to the chain, of course. Touta's brain couldn't think of any other situation as to why they would share a room. Even though they didn't have the chains anymore.. 

The thought was quickly tossed out the window as a sugar cube fell off the tray that Matsuda held in his hands, breaking all thought patterns as he picked it up. He had made some tea for Light and L, as a reward since they had both been working tirelessly all night long. 

 

The dark-haired boy paused a few steps away from the door that separated the two men and Matsuda, having heard a noise. He inched closer to the door and pressed an ear to it momentarily. A gasp or two and a broken moan, only slightly muffled by the door, was heard by the innocent young man. But Matsuda payed it hardly any mind as he used one haphazardly free hand to unlock the -strangely- locked door and barge right in without even knocking politely. 

"Hey! I brought you guys some tea for all your.. Hard... Work....." Matsuda stopped in his tracks as he was met with a sight to behold. L atop Light Yagami, stark naked and thrusting into him once and giving him a harsh kiss before noticing the man that had walked in. His wide eyes went wider, face adopt a look of horror to match the one that Matsuda wore. 

"L! Why.. did...." Gasped Light before tilting his head back to see the door open and Touta standing there. His face went a shade of red not thought possible by human standards and he seemed to be trying to hide underneath the man atop him. 

 

"O-Oh... I'm s-sorry Ryuuzaki! I'm sorry, Light! I didn't... I-I had no..." He spluttered out setting down the tea tray on the floor in front of him, but not yet leaving. 

 

L adopted a look of complete and utter apathy. "Matsuda, if you could give me and Light here just a few more minutes, we'll be down to the office in just a moment." He said in the most expressionless monotone he could manage, giving a soul-burning stare to Touta. Who, for once, got the hint and left immediately, closing the door behind him and sprinting down the hallway with a burning red face. 

 

Looks like Mogi would be getting his five dollars from Aizawa. He had insisted that L would top if in a relationship with Light.


End file.
